Cet inconnu famillier
by Nortella
Summary: Dean cherche dans le miroir pour ne trouver que du vide. C'est peut-être pour ça que le quelque chose est si fort. Parce que Blaise, et la guerre, et l'art, et la vie ne sont que des moyens d'arriver à soi.
1. La mélancolie des colères

Bonjour !

Voici un projet sur lequel j'ai travaillé le printemps passé et que j'ai terminé cet été. Je l'avais confié à Snapinou pour qu'elle pose son avis de bêta-lectrice, mais comme je suis une incorrigible impatiente, j'ai décidé aujourd'hui sur un coup de tête de commencer la publication ici. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera ce caprice et je tiens à lui signifier que je suis toujours prête à recueillir ses commentaires et à m'ajuster en conséquence. Pardon, Snapinou.

Cinq chapitres sont prévus et ils sont déjà tous écrit. Le tout atteint un total de 13 320 mots, c'est-à-dire que la plus longue fanfiction que je n'ai jamais écrite (Hourra !). Je vais essayer de poster les chapitres à un rythme régulier, peut-être un par semaine, on verra.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à commenter pour m'en faire part ! =D Moi je dis ça comme ça, en siflotant, mais j'adore les commentaires constructifs, même s'ils sont négatifs.

Oh, et le site massacre ma mise en page, évidement. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil.

**Titre**: Un inconnu familier  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les personnages et l'univers sont bien sûr la propriété de Madame Rowling !  
><strong>Avertissement<strong>: Attention, présence de Dean triste qui fait pitié. Et de relation homosexuelle entre hommes.  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 1 139 mots

* * *

><p><em>« En parfait équilibre<em>

_dans la mélancolie des colères. » France Mongeau_

* * *

><p>Le pinceau s'abat dans un bruit triste et sec.<p>

Dans le coin inférieur droit, Dean a signé la toile vierge. La toile vide.

Voilà ce qu'est devenu son art, sa passion, sa joie de vivre. Du rien entoilé, représentation d'une absence intérieure.

Syndrome de la page blanche revendiqué.

(Échec.)

/

« Ça va aller ? »

Seamus se penche vers son meilleur ami, la mine inquiète. Il se méprend sur son trouble, pense que tout ça a rapport à Ginny. Dean ne le détrompe pas. Peut-être a-t-il raison, peut-être n'est-il à l'envers qu'à cause de cette fille.

Peut-être.

Mais il y a quelque chose que Dean refuse d'avouer à Seamus.

Quelque chose entre Zabini et lui.

Pas des sentiments – Merlin non ! –, pas de promesse, pas de contact, juste _quelque chose_. Les sentiments, c'était pour Ginny. Les promesses, les contacts et toutes ces autres choses qui créent un couple – les aveux, la tendresse, la confiance, la douceur. Tout ça, pour Ginny.

Zabini, c'est différent. Un geste entre deux remarques désobligeantes, le coin d'une lèvre après une insulte, des regards noirs parfois trop insistants. Peut-être rien. Juste des illusions. Mais Dean a besoin de ce quelque chose, il a besoin de croire en autre chose qu'en Ginny. Parce que Ginny ne croit plus en eux.

On dit des peines d'amour qu'elles sont douloureuses. Qu'elles blessent le cœur et dérèglent l'esprit. Dean a la confiance en miettes et la raison qui s'effiloche. Sans doute sa rupture. Elle lui mélange les idées. Peut-être invente-t-il ailleurs les intonations qu'il n'entend plus dans la voix de la belle rousse lorsqu'elle lui adresse la parole. Il cherche ailleurs ce qui s'est cassé. Sa Ginny ne reviendra pas, il le sait bien. _Il le sait bien._

(Il est facile de s'enfermer dans ses propres mensonges, de refuser de voir une vérité trop crue. Mais Dean ne parvient jamais à se convaincre tout à fait que c'est Ginny qui le hante dans l'attirance de Zabini. Il y a de ces mensonges qui s'éloignent trop de la réalité pour être concevables. Cependant, il y pense en parenthèse, parce qu'il a trop peur de découvrir ce qui l'habite, trop peur de trouver en lui un feu qu'il ne connaît pas.)

Dean se sent déloyal dans sa jalousie envers Harry. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas leur souhaiter du malheur, à lui et Ginny, mais il n'y arrive pas. Peut-on en vouloir au garçon qui, dit-on, sauvera le monde sorcier ? Pas quand on est un Gryffondor, pas quand on est membre de l'A.D., pas quand on est censé se battre du bon côté. La vengeance le tente, alléchante vengeance, douce vengeance. Dans ses idées trop noires, Dean se demande s'il n'est pas en train de tourner Serpentard.

Il n'ose pas trop observer Zabini parce qu'il a peur de devenir comme lui : prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, sans se soucier de la morale.

/

S'installe entre eux, une dynamique qu'il ne comprend pas.

Étrange ballet où ils se cherchent dans les corridors, jusqu'à savoir les chemins les plus empruntés par l'autre, jusqu'à les prendre volontairement. Cependant, Dean fuit lorsque l'autre l'approche, l'insulte lorsqu'il est obligé de l'aborder. Essaye de penser à Ginny. Ne sait pas trop qui des deux lui fait le plus mal.

Quelque part dans cette valse singulière où ils ne s'accordent pas, Zabini devient Blaise et la parenthèse s'épaissit de souvenirs ravalés.

(Déjà, lorsqu'il était avec Ginny, il avait remarqué ce Serpentard. Il le regardait parcourir les corridors comme un prince, suivre Malefoy sans jamais laisser sa dignité et son intelligence derrière. Souvent, il le voyait à la bibliothèque, accompagné de Théodore Nott et il guidait Ginny de la main pour qu'elle ne s'approche pas d'eux. Confusément, il se disait qu'elle pourrait tomber sous leur charme. Ne comprenait pas que c'était lui qui perdait pied sur une pente trop glissante.)

/

Dean n'ose plus prendre ses pinceaux.

Les couleurs le trahissent, abordent l'emblème de l'ennemi…

Émeraude et acier.

Chartreuse et ardoise.

Olive et souris.

Jade et perle.

Il a l'inspiration serpentarde.

(« Il m'obsède. »)

/

Depuis que Dean et Ginny ont rompu, Seamus le laisse rarement seul.

En bon ami.

Presque un mois plutôt, la rousse et Harry s'embrassaient à pleine bouche pour fêter la victoire de Gryffondor sur Serdaigle. La petite déprime de Dean prend des allures inquiétantes de dépression et l'appréhension ne quitte jamais tout à fait les yeux de Seamus lorsqu'il regarde son ami.

Mais aujourd'hui, Dean a échappé à son surveillant. Il a suffi d'une jolie Poufsouffle et de plusieurs « Non, ça ne me dérange pas Seamus, vas-y ! » pour éloigner l'Irlandais.

Sa table est près de la fenêtre et les rayons du soleil le font plisser des yeux. Il a plongé le nez dans son _Manuel de métamorphose avancée_. Une ombre vient troubler ses études. Une ombre passagère, juste assez dérangeante pour lui faire lever les yeux. Théodore Nott ? Instinctivement, la liste des dangers reliés à la métamorphose humaine qu'il s'efforce de retenir devient liste d'insultes contre ce fils de Mangemort. Un bon Gryffondor sait que peu importe la raison de l'échange, une conversation avec un Serpentard finit toujours par des injures. Autant être préparé.

Il ignore que les insultes de Théodore sont toujours cachées dans le sous-texte, perfides de n'être exprimées qu'en insinuations. Théodore ne fait rien, ne dit rien qui pourrait être retenu contre lui. Jamais.

Cette journée-là de juin, il ne dira qu'un mot : « Blaise ». Avant de hocher de la tête, lentement, de haut en bas. Deux yeux froids qui ne cillent pas.

Dean croit que c'est une approbation.

Il comprendra bien plus tard, après de longues conversations avec Blaise, que c'est l'aveu d'une défaite et le respect douloureux porté au gagnant.

À la fin de l'année, Blaise lui fait une offre. Camarade de chambrée de Malefoy, il devine peut-être que dans quelques jours le fragile équilibre installé à Poudlard sera bouleversé. Lui et Dean se croisent à la volière. Échange d'insultes sur la lignée de Dean, allusions au sort réservé aux Sang-de-Bourbes, menaces de Sang-Pur. Entre deux attaques, Blaise glisse que le manoir Zabini est sans doute l'endroit le plus sûr pour un Gryffondor aux origines ambigües. Dean lui crache presque au visage. Nul endroit n'est plus sécuritaire que Poudlard.

Puis, Albus Dumbledore meurt assassiné. Les Nés-Moldus perdent toute protection. Dean ne retourne pas à l'école pour sa septième année. Trop risqué. Il envoie une lettre d'explication à Seamus, cache ses parents et disparait dans la nature.

Mais où va un sorcier encore mineur, seul, pour échapper aux Mangemorts, au Ministère et aux Raffleurs ?

Après trois semaines livré à lui-même, Dean se rend au manoir Zabini.


	2. Les réalités rêvées

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre... D'ailleurs, je me demande si je ne devrais pas nommer mes chapitres...

Merci beaucoup à Anadyomède et Azalan pour leurs commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !**  
><strong>Bonne lecture !**  
><strong>

**Titre**: Un inconnu familier  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les personnages et l'univers sont bien sûr la propriété de Madame Rowling !  
><strong>Avertissement<strong>: Attention, présence de Dean triste qui fait pitié. Et de relation homosexuelle entre hommes.  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 2 499 mots

* * *

><p><em>« Un mensonge de plus entraîne le mensonge. Ça ne s'arrête jamais. Une apparence de plus, l'évidence se révèle, laide, déplacée.<em>

_Quelle réalité rêves-tu quand la vérité est en jeu ? » Yannick Renaud_

* * *

><p>Après trois semaines livré à lui-même, Dean se rend au manoir Zabini.<p>

C'est risqué bien sûr. Blaise a peut-être menti. Peut-être porte-t-il la marque, peut-être est-il au service de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Peut-être le livrera-il, le tortura-t-il. Peut-être. Mais Dean veut y aller.

Ne serait-ce que pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il est digne de la maison rouge et or.

/

Le jeune homme attend près de la grille. Il vente et il a un peu froid. Ses vêtements sont sales, il a mal dormi, son dos le fait souffrir et il en assez de cette stupide fuite, et de l'humidité qui imprègne chaque parcelle de sa peau, et du froid, et de la faim – il voudrait juste rentrer chez lui. Mais il n'en a plus, de chez lui, alors il regarde l'elfe de maison qui se dirige vers lui d'une démarche boitillante, et il espère.

« Collie a entendu la sonnerie du portail, alors Collie est venue ouvrir. Collie ne savait pas que le jeune maître attendait un visiteur. Collie ne sait pas qui annoncer.

– Thomas. Dean Thomas. Je… Je viens voir Zabini. Enfin, Blaise.

– Collie va prévenir le jeune maître, Collie va lui dire que M. Dean Thomas attend au portail. »

L'elfe s'incline en vitesse et clopine jusqu'au manoir qui se profile au loin.

Dean se sent ridicule tout à coup. L'invitation qu'il a reçue n'était sans doute qu'une pique chargée d'ironie ou une menace voilée. Tout comme le _quelque chose_ qui flottait entre eux n'était sans doute que son imagination.

Collie revient, sa maigre silhouette au pas inégal facilement identifiable sur le chemin de pavés blancs. Avec un peu de chance, l'elfe le chassera, lui annoncera qu'il n'est pas assez pur pour fouler les terres de ses illustres maîtres ou une autre connerie du genre.

« Le jeune maître vous attend M. Dean Thomas. »

Collie lui ouvre le grand portail, non sans difficulté, et il sent les protections magiques se dissiper à mesure qu'il avance sur le sentier pavé. Ce n'est que rendu devant la porte principale que Dean s'arrête. Tout à coup, une crainte immense anesthésie la faim qui lui tort de le ventre, la douleur qui lui pince le corps. La peur le griffe au visage et il veut s'enfuir. Il est encore temps de transplaner, encore temps d'éviter une capture stupide et une mort douloureuse…

La porte s'ouvre d'elle-même et le Serpentard apparait sur le seuil. Ses yeux se fixent sur lui comme une ancre, rendant le transplanage impossible. Un demi-sourire au visage, Blaise le salue. À ce moment, Dean comprend qu'il est trop tard pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

Alors, il entre la tête haute, le regard gryffondor.

/

Il n'est pas facile de se sentir à l'aise dans un Manoir qui pue la richesse et la vanité. Les pièces sont trop belles pour que Dean ne s'y sente pas déplacé. Trop grandes pour y être à l'aise, trop vides pour avoir l'impression d'y habiter. La mère de Blaise, qui n'est plus Mme Zabini depuis longtemps, est partie en voyage de noces avec sa dernière proie. Voyage à l'étranger qui concorde étrangement avec la montée du Seigneur des Ténèbres au pouvoir. Elle n'a laissé à Blaise qu'un conseil qu'il répétera à Dean en réponse à ses questions : « Ne calcule que les avantages et fait tes choix, mon fils, en ne pensant qu'à toi et uniquement à toi. »

/

Tous les matins, Blaise envoie un hibou à Théodore Nott. Chaque soir, un majestueux grand-duc apporte la réponse de l'autre. Dean n'a pas la permission de lire les missives qui sont soigneusement classées dans le troisième tiroir du bureau. Dean s'en fiche. Il ne regardera pas dans le troisième tiroir du bureau. Il quittera ce foutu manoir dès qu'il le pourra. Ira passer Noël chez les Finnigan.

(Mensonge. Seamus et sa sollicitude l'étoufferaient. Il lui rappellerait le bon vieux temps, le temps de Poudlard, du Quidditch et de la tour des Gryffondors. Dean ne supporterait pas de deviner « Ginny » sur le bout de ses lèvres comme explication à la détresse presque palpable qu'il dégage. Ne supporterait pas non plus de lui avouer _qui_ est la véritable source de sa misère. Il n'a pas envie de prendre des nouvelles de Ginny, de savoir si elle va bien. Même pas envie d'espérer qu'elle ne soit plus avec Harry. Il veut oublier qu'il existe une autre réalité que le Manoir, oublier la guerre et ses problèmes. Il veut une existence de supposition, parce que les _peut-être_ amènent de l'espoir et qu'il a besoin d'espoir. Vivre les yeux fermés pour mieux respirer.)

/

Dean s'est remis à la peinture comme on se met au lit après une longue journée de travail : avec une joie simple et un soulagement sans nom. Blaise lui a offert la réserve de papyrus qu'a laissé l'un des précédents maris de sa mère. Le cadeau, donné presque négligemment, a fait briller les yeux de Dean d'une joie si sincère qu'elle en a dérangé son hôte, habitué à plus de retenue.

Une journée où Dean achève la représentation d'un écureuil qui court contre le tronc d'un frêne, Blaise s'assoit derrière lui pendant une demi-heure, fasciné. Même les scènes les plus banales gagnent en majesté sous son pinceau.

« Tu vas continuer après…? » demande Blaise.

Dean ne sait pas trop de quel « après » il est question – Après Poudlard ? Après la guerre ? – mais il aimerait peindre toute sa vie et en faire un métier, ça c'est sûr. Son rêve serait d'apprendre à faire des portraits vivants.

« Ça ne se réalisera pas. »

Dean se retourne brutalement, piqué au vif. Il rugit :

« Tu ne m'en crois pas capable, c'est ça ?

– Là n'est pas la question. Tu ne peux pas, c'est tout. »

Le sourire du Serpentard ne révèle rien. Dean serre les poings, mais avant qu'il ne se fâche Blaise éclate de rire et lui dévoile la raison :

« Les techniques d'art vivant se transmettent de génération en génération dans les familles sorcières. Il y a bien une école, mais elle ne t'acceptera jamais si tu ne viens pas du bon milieu. »

Plus que la discrimination évidente de la sélection de la fameuse école, c'est le ton de la voix employé pour la dire qui choque. Blaise approuve visiblement cette façon de faire. Dean éclate, sa voix saturée de dégoût et d'indignation :

« Et toi, tu pourrais, bien sûr, y entrer à cette école si tu voulais. Parce que _Monsieur_ est un Zabini, _Monsieur_ vient du bon milieu. Je suis allé à Poudlard comme toi, j'ai eu les mêmes cours que toi, les mêmes examens que toi et j'ai cent fois plus de talent et de passion que toi, alors bordel, en quoi est-ce que je te suis inférieur ? »

De colère, il agite son pinceau sous le nez du Sang-Pur et de petites gouttes vermeilles viennent tacher le visage si noble.

« Tu n'y peux rien, Thomas, tu n'y peux rien, ricane Blaise sans se départir de son calme. Je te suis naturellement supérieur. Si tu te dépêche de me contredire, c'est que tu sais au fond de toi que j'ai raison. Et ça, tu n'arrive pas à l'accepter.

–Ils t'ont bien rempli le crâne de leurs foutaises, hein ? Tu ne sais pas penser par toi-même. Ils t'ont dit quoi croire et toi, bon petit mouton, tu considère aveuglément que ton Sang vaut plus que le mien. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Va rejoindre ton maître et tuer ces moldus que tu détestes tant !

–Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Je ne te parle pas du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de son idéologie. Je te parle de toi. Je _te_ suis supérieur. Pas nécessairement parce que ta lignée n'est pas noble, mais parce que tu es faible, Thomas. C'est dans ta nature. Regarde comment tu es venu ramper à mes pieds pour demander l'asile. Regarde comme tu as peur de mon jugement.

–Je n'ai pas peur ! »

Le poing de Dean s'écrase sur la joue du Serpentard. L'impact fait tourner la tête de Blaise, mais pas assez pour qu'il rompt le contact visuel. Son regard reste impérial malgré le coup. Même la plus forte des tempêtes ne pourrait ébranler la dignité et l'assurance qu'il aborde comme une robe hors de prix. Les deux jeunes hommes se fixent un instant, convaincu d'avoir raison, mais Dean abandonne le combat le premier. Se retourne vers son tableau, humilié. Fuit dans l'art, comme toujours.

Le pinceau qu'il a laissé tombé pour frapper a fait une grosse tâche rouge sur le parquet.

Blaise chuchote en quittant la pièce :

« Tu ne sais pas qui tu es, Thomas. »

/

La vie au Manoir s'étire dans le temps. L'automne s'entame et les âtres s'embrasent.

Le fiel de leurs discussions s'amenuise peu à peu et le _quelque chose_ se développe. Ça enfle dans la poitrine de Dean comme un vent chaud enfle les voiles d'un navire, ça enfle, ça se démesure, ça prend de la place et ça le ronge, ronge, ronge de l'intérieur. Chaque geste, chaque parole possèdent sa parenthèse, sa face cachée. Il y a des jours où Dean, incapable de se réconcilier avec son ombre, voudrait quitter ce lieu de controverse, retrouver une liberté qu'il ne se souvient plus d'avoir vraiment possédée. Mais il ne part pas. Il n'y arrive pas.

Et Blaise, qui pourrait mettre fin à son trouble, se contente de le regarder se débattre en vain avec ses tourments. Il tisse sa toile autour de Dean, lentement, patiemment, pour s'assurer que la trace qu'il laissera sera indélébile.

/

Aucun des deux ne saura jamais qui a fait le premier pas. Qui, au détour d'une discussion, a franchi cette distance qui les séparait encore ? Qui a mis fin à ce jeu malsain qu'ils entretenaient pour se faire du mal ? Peut-être Blaise qui savait ce qu'il voulait, qui dans un moment d'inattention a oublié « ce qui est convenable pour un Sang-Pur ». Peut-être Dean, qui n'y tenant plus, a cédé à cette impulsion qui bouillonnait en lui depuis trop longtemps. Peut-être est-ce dans un commun accord quand leurs peaux se sont frôlées. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'ils s'attiraient comme deux aimants.

La fuite n'était plus une option.

Deux aimants qui se repoussaient encore violemment quelques jours, quelques mois, quelques années auparavant.

Deux aimants qui réconcilient leur nature, deux facettes d'un même tout, Serpentard et Gryffondor, négatif et positif.

Deux aimants qui, magnétisme naturel aidant, deviennent amants.

/

Le rythme de l'arrivée des hiboux de Nott se dérègle. Dean le remarque. Pourtant, Blaise s'enferme chaque matin pour écrire. Dean s'interroge, interroge Blaise.

La confidence qui en résulte – « Je le perds. » – contribue à creuser un fossé entre eux que même les « Nous savions tous les deux que ce n'était pas sérieux » ne rempliront jamais complètement. Parce que même si c'est un ami que Blaise croit chercher à retenir et non un amant, Dean en sait plus que lui sur les parenthèses du cœur que l'on ne s'avoue pas.

(Qui est donc vraiment Théodore Nott, cette ombre serpentarde sans consistance qui ne renvoie aucune image ?)

Un soir où Blaise se couche plutôt pour calmer une migraine, Dean se glisse dans le bureau où il ne devrait pas mettre les pieds. Il ouvre le troisième tiroir et prend la lettre sur le dessus de la pile. L'interdit le grise, attise son envie. Ses doigts picotent d'une convoitise jalouse. C'est une conversation privée, et alors ? Dean s'en fiche.

(Dean ne s'en fiche pas. Il a secrètement conscience que son geste est _mal_. Parce qu'il fait preuve d'un égoïsme démesuré, il se sent plus Serpentard que jamais. Il sent bien qu'il n'est plus ce bon garçon sur lequel on peut compter. Ginny ne voudrait sans doute pas du nouveau Dean. Mais elle n'a pas voulu de l'ancien non plus – pas assez Harry Potter pour elle – alors, ça lui est égal. « Ne pense qu'à toi », la devise de Blaise le corrompt dangereusement, mais il n'y a personne pour le ramener sur le chemin que dicte la morale.)

/

_Blaise,_

_Ne me parle pas de courage. La fuite n'a pas besoin de courage. Ta mère le sait, elle : n'est-elle pas partie en voyage au moment propice ?_

_Le Lord n'aime pas les lâches._

_Ce n'est pas moi qui te rappellerai à Lui, mais il découvrira bien un jour que tu n'occupes pas la place que tu devrais. Si tu portais mon nom, tu serais déjà mort. Voilà la différence entre toi et moi, voilà ce qui nous sépare. Tu sais bien que je ne te rejoindrai pas au Manoir. Tu le savais avant de commencer à me supplier._

_De toute façon, tu as déjà un jouet pour t'amuser. Que tu risques ta vie pour une telle futilité me dépasse. Gryffondor ou non, Thomas devrait avoir réalisé depuis longtemps qu'il valait mieux pour lui de partir. Enfin, peut-être n'est-il pas si Gryffondor s'il se terre chez l'ennemi plutôt que de se battre…_

_Entretiens donc ton invité et tes elfes, passe ton temps à lire et à paresser comme un roi. Certains, Blaise, n'ont pas le choix. Sache néanmoins que je suis assez intelligent pour ne pas avoir à me souiller les mains – et le bras. Pas encore du moins._

_Je fais de mon mieux pour garder à la fois ma vie et ma conscience, mais nous savons tous les deux que ma vie passera toujours en premier._

_Cesse de jouer, nous sommes en guerre et tu n'es plus un enfant._

_Théodore __Nott_

/

Ce n'est pas ce que dit Nott qui frappe Dean en plein visage. Non, ce qui l'atteint, c'est la lettre elle-même. Preuve que le monde extérieur existe toujours. Que la vie continue, que la guerre continue, sans lui. Qu'il se cache lâchement plutôt que de se joindre aux combats.

Dean crache sur une toile vide. Il crache sa colère, sa honte. Crache de la peinture et de l'encre dans tous les sens, de la rancœur à grands traits.

Les parenthèses éclatent et son hypocrisie le frappe en pleine figure.

De quel côté es-tu, Dean Thomas ? De celui de Blaise Zabini, de Théodore Nott, des Mangemorts, de Tu-sais-qui ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce stupide manoir à trahir tes amis, ta famille, tes idéaux ?

/

Il vole assez de provisions pour vivre quelques semaines sans s'inquiéter.

Dean s'enfuit.

Ne laisse presque rien derrière lui.

Qu'un tableau barbouillé de remords en guise d'adieu.

Qu'un peu de tranquillité d'esprit.

Qu'une partie de lui.

Ne laisse rien.

(Emporte le _quelque chose_. S'y accroche encore. En souffre. )


	3. L'horreur dans les yeux

Bonjour, bonjour !

J'ai un peu de retard, je sais. Je suis un peu nerveuse de ce chapitre, il comporte beaucoup de scène d'action à plusieurs personnages et je détesteeeeee ça ! Oui, c'est nul, mais j'ai de la difficulté à gérer plusieurs personnages en même temps, surtout s'ils sont tous en train d'_agir_. Grrr... J'espère avoir atteint un minimum de fluidité, mais je ne garantis rien.

Sinon, évidement, c'est un chapitre beaucoup plus centré sur Dean. À vrai dire, la fic en entière est beaucoup plus centrée sur Dean lui-même que sur Dean-avec-Blaise et ça devient encore plus évident dans ce chapitre. J'espère ne décevoir personne.

Un gros merci à Hergesine pour sa review anonyme et Anadyomède, comme toujours.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =D

**Titre**: L'horreur dans les yeux  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les personnages et l'univers sont bien sûr la propriété de Madame Rowling !  
><strong>Avertissement<strong>: Attention, présence de Dean triste qui fait pitié. Et de relation homosexuelle entre hommes.  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 3 533 mots

* * *

><p><em>« [Il] voyai[t] très exactement<em>

_La beauté défigurée_

_Coulant comme un fard qui ne tient plus_

_À son visage_

_Sous les griffes de la peur_

_[Il] voyai[t] l'horreur_

_Dans les yeux_

_Comme une maladie trop avancée » Gérald Gaudet_

* * *

><p>Le petit bistrot est presque vide. Un fêtard un peu éméché au comptoir, un homme mal rasé au sourire accueillant qui plaisante avec la serveuse et… Dean. Il fait particulièrement froid ce soir-là et il est allé se réfugier à la chaleur d'un bistrot du Londres moldu. La serveuse, une jolie rousse qui lui rappelle Ginny, passe maintenant entre les tables. Il observe la manière dont les mèches flamboyantes sortent de son chignon. Se surprend à ne pas ressentir cette pointe de regret qui ne le quittait pas lorsqu'il pensait à sa rupture.<p>

La jeune femme s'arrête au comptoir devant l'homme qui a visiblement abusé de l'alcool et lui donne sa facture. Au moment de payer, il semble y avoir un malentendu. Dean tend l'oreille :

« Écoutez Monsieur, je ne peux pas… nous n'acceptons que les livres…

Un Gallion pour ce… cette bouse d'hip… d'hipo… griffe… c'est bien assez… !

Monsieur…

Mais on peut… on peut s'arranger, ma b-belle, ha ha… »

Le sorcier, parce qu'il ne fait aucun doute qu'il en est un, caresse les fesses de la serveuse. Elle recule précipitamment.

« Ne me touche pas, vieux porc ! » s'écrie-t-elle, pleine de dégoût.

Le rire gras de l'homme s'arrête. Ses yeux arrogants se plissent, sa bouche jaunâtre crache des « Sale Moldue ! », « Espèce de pute », « Vermine ! ». Il sort sa baguette et le sourire méchant tord ses lèvres.

Sans réfléchir, Dean se lève.

« Hey ! tu vas la laisser tranquille et foutre le camp, d'accord ? »

Le garçon tient sa baguette bien en évidence dans sa main. La lumière au-dessus de sa tête plonge ses yeux dans l'ombre. Il a l'air menaçant. Pas assez, cependant pour que l'ivrogne ne remarque pas qu'il est bien plus jeune que lui. Dean sait qu'en tant que mineur, il ne doit pas faire de magie, au risque de se faire repérer par le Ministère il sait aussi qu'il n'hésitera pas à protéger la serveuse ou lui-même en cas d'attaque.

Soudain, une voix grave dans son dos le fait sursauter :

« Le petit a raison. Rangez ça et disparaissez. »

Dean ne prend pas le risque de quitter son adversaire des yeux. L'inconnu est de son côté, c'est tout ce qui compte pour l'instant.

Le sorcier ivre a assez de bon sens pour comprendre qu'il ne fait pas le poids contre deux opposants et quitte la place en hurlant des obscénités.

Dean se retourne, reconnaît l'homme mal rasé qui plaisantait avec la serveuse à son arrivée.

« Ted Tonks » se présente l'inconnu en lui tendant la main.

Devant le visage jovial, Dean n'hésite pas et serre les doigts tendus.

« Dean Thomas. Merci. »

Ted paye la serveuse en argent moldu. Elle les regarde avec soulagement, et les remercie tous les deux. Ses yeux restent longtemps dans ceux de Dean.

Ils sont bleus alors que ceux de Ginny étaient marron.

En partant, Ted lui lance un sortilège d'Oubliette.

/

« Alors, petit, quel âge as-tu ?

Dix-sept ans », ment Dean. Mais le regard inquisiteur de Ted le fait rectifier : « Seize. Je ne serai majeur que le 17 décembre. »

Après tout, il allait probablement voyager avec cet homme pendant un bout de temps et il devait savoir que son compagnon de fuite ne pouvait pas faire de magie.

Ted hoche de la tête pour montrer qu'il apprécie sa sincérité, puis demande : « Né-Moldu ?

Peut-être. Mon père a quitté ma mère quand j'étais jeune et j'ignore si c'était un sorcier ou non. En tout cas, j'étais dans la liste des Nés-Moldus du Ministère. »

Il se souvenait de cette journée du mois d'août où il avait vu son nom dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Blaise, qui lisait le journal, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jeter sur lui un regard dégoûté et Dean lui avait arraché le papier des mains pour comprendre. Il se rappelait avoir tenté de se justifier – « Mon père était un sorcier. C'est juste impossible à prouver. » – et il a honte en y repensant. Être un Né-Moldu n'aurait pas dû le déranger, n'aurait pas dû choquer autant Blaise qui le _savait_ pourtant. Mentir pour qu'un Serpentard l'accepte... Il était tombé bien bas.

« Plus jamais, pense Dean, plus jamais. À partir de maintenant et pour toujours, je suis du côté d'Harry. »

Ted le sort de ses pensées :

« Moi aussi, j'y étais, dans cette liste. C'est pour ça que j'ai préféré disparaître. Ma femme est une Black, donc je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle. Quant à ma fille, elle fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. »

Long silence. Que Ted brise le premier :

« Alors, on ferait mieux de se serrer les coudes tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pour la première fois depuis Blaise, Dean peut remettre son destin dans les mains d'un autre. Tout va bien, quelqu'un s'occupe de lui.

/

Une déflagration dans la nuit. Un silence angoissant, puis des cris, d'autres chocs. Des pas, une course, un bruit sourd.

La main de Ted se referme sur son bras.

Sa voix basse et rauque se faufile jusqu'à l'oreille de Dean, nommant la crainte qui lui vrille le cœur : « Les Rafleurs. »

La baguette de Dean pèse lourd dans sa main. La toile de la tente s'agite sous un vent invisible. Des ombres noires bougent derrière, illuminées par des éclairs de lumière fugitifs.

« Impossible de transplaner. Il va falloir se battre, petit, si tu veux sortir d'ici vivant. »

Ted ne lui apprend rien. Se battre, évidemment. Toujours se battre. Dean voudrait ne pas avoir peur. Il n'y arrive pas. Mais il se précipite dehors à la suite de son ami. Ce soir, la peur n'a pas d'importance. Ce soir, elle l'accompagne, comme une vieille amie. Elle l'enveloppe, le rassure, lui rappelle qu'il est encore vivant, encore humain, encore lui. Ce soir, Dean se bat. Il n'est pas invincible, il n'est pas superpuissant, il ne se prend pas pour un héros, pour le sauveur du monde sorcier. Il essaye juste de rester en vie et de défendre ses compagnons de fuite. Et ça lui suffit.

« Viens ! »

La voix de Ted encore, sa main sur son bras encore, sa présence rassurante _encore_. Ses yeux disent : « Tu en as assez fait petit, je suis fier de toi et tu es courageux, je le sais, mais il est temps de fuir maintenant. »

Leur course commune, leur souffle rapide, les arbres qui défilent. Ils s'emmêlent dans les branches, trébuchent sur des racines, se relèvent mutuellement. Pas un mot, pas un regard en arrière : deux bêtes qui fuient l'incendie. L'urgence de la situation se glisse sous leur peau, leur cœur devient hystérique. Ted ralentit le premier, balbutie entre deux expirations :

« Ne m'attends pas. File ! »

Dean passe son bras sous le sien. Il le soutient, l'aide à avancer encore. Leur rythme est plus lent, des craquements de feuille s'élèvent derrière eux.

« File, petit ! »

Ted se tortille pour échapper à son aide. Un Rafleur, derrière, crie « Stupéfix » et le sortilège atteint un arbre en amont. « File ! » Le cerveau de Dean ne fonctionne plus, les ténèbres autour de lui l'agressent, une ramure lui fouette le visage, il ferme les yeux, tous ses muscles lui crient de s'arrêter, il faut avancer, il faut fuir, il faut, il faut, il faut –un sortilège de mort les manque de peu. Ted crie des ordres que Dean n'entend pas. Les deux fugitifs se jettent derrière une grosse roche. Ted le chasse : « Va-t-en, file, petit, dégage ! » Une silhouette sombre et massive bondit par-dessus leurs têtes et s'écrase devant eux avec une agilité surprenante pour sa taille. Elle grogne, ses dents blanches et droites se dessinent faiblement dans la noirceur.

« Stupéfix ! » hurle Dean, mais le sortilège revient contre lui et il doit se jeter sur le côté pour y échapper.

Ted se précipite vers l'ennemi et ils luttent sur le sol. Un instant seulement, car la carrure massive et l'agressivité du Rafleur ne laissent aucun doute sur l'issue du combat. Le dos de Ted se colle bientôt contre le sol froid et humide de la forêt tandis que son agresseur le domine. Dean se relève, sur le point de rugir un autre « Stupéfix ! », mais sa baguette lui échappe des mains dans un éclair rouge. Par réflexe, il se retourne et reçoit un violent coup à la figure qui le projette de nouveau au sol. Paralysé de douleur, il perd la conscience du temps qui s'écoule. Ted a besoin d'aide, mais il n'a pas envie de se relever, pas envie de rien, il a trop mal, mais Ted…

Une main brusque l'empoigne par les cheveux et le soulève.

Le soleil se lève, là-bas, à l'horizon. Un matin sans espérance.

La lumière éclaire partiellement les visages d'une demi-douzaine de Rafleurs.

« Greyback ! Imbécile ! » s'écrie une voix inconnue.

Le corps de Ted se confond avec la masse imposante qui l'écrase et le roue de coups dont les bruits écœurants donnent la nausée. Un Rafleur tente d'arrêter le massacre :

« Greyback, espèce de crétin ! Arrête, mais Merlin, laisse-le ! Tu… Incarcerem ! »

Dans un claquement sourd, des cordes apparaissent pour séparer la silhouette sombre du corps immobile de sa victime. Dean reconnait le loup-garou et se souvient du visage ensanglanté de Bill Weasley après l'attaque de Poudlard. Il voudrait réagir, mais il a l'impression qu'un Détraqueur s'est installé dans son ventre.

« Détache-moi, Scabior. Tout de suite. » gronde Greyback avec dédain.

L'autre Mangemort l'ignore et se penche sur Ted qui ne bouge toujours pas. Dean cesse de respirer. Puis, Scabior bondit sur ses pieds, furieux.

« Il est mort, imbécile ! Mort ! Et l'argent, hein ? Tu crois qu'on va avoir un bon prix pour un cadavre ?

Un sang-de-bourbe de plus ou de moins... Ce gros débile m'a attaqué !

L'autre gars s'est brisé la nuque, un des gobelins s'est enfui… On a le deuxième, mais qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on va en tirer, hein ? Un gobelin… ! Il est où notre profil si tu tues les seuls qui en valent la peine ?

Il reste le garçon, là ! grogne le loup-garou avec agressivité. Maintenant détache-moi, sinon tu le regretteras,… »

D'un coup de baguette négligent, les cordes disparaissent et Scabior se dirige vers Dean. Il demande à celui qui le retient :

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Ne lui ai pas demandé, s'excuse le Rafleur. Un élève qui s'est enfui sûrement. »

Dean cherche à se débattre, mais les mains resserrent leur prise et il lui semble qu'elles vont lui arracher les cheveux du crâne. Greyback vole un parchemin des mains d'un autre Rafleur et aboie : « Ton nom ! »

Dean voudrait mentir, mais le seul nom qui lui vient à l'esprit, c'est Blaise Zabini. Il hésite : le dira, le dira pas ? Le prix de son hésitation se paye en douleur – « Endoloris ! ». Et Dean dit son nom. Son vrai nom. Fièrement.

« Thomas, Thomas, Thomas…, répète Scabior en fronçant les sourcils.

Père inconnu, mais mère moldue ! beugle le loup-garou en levant les yeux de sa liste avec un sourire sinistre.

Thomas… Père inconnu, père inconnu... Alvin Thomas ?

Ou… oui. »

De son père biologique, Dean ne connait presque rien. Un nom, un emploi médiocre à l'extérieur de la ville, un abandon. « Il ne nous aimait pas, lui avait dit un jour sa mère dans les rares moments où le sujet avait été abordé. S'il nous aimait, il ne serait pas parti pendant que j'étais enceinte de toi et il aurait cherché à nous revoir. » Dean se contentait de cela. Christian, son beau-père avait toujours été là pour lui et retrouver un lâche qui n'avait jamais voulu le rencontrer de l'intéressait pas. Mais c'était avant la guerre, avant que les origines ne deviennent si importantes.

Scabior lance une bordée de juron.

« Merde, on a attrapé un Sang-mêlé ! C'est de ta faute Greyback !

Père inconnu que c'est écrit ! Sang-mêlé, mon œil !

J'ai connu Alvin Thomas. C'était un sorcier. »

Les sourcils broussailleux de Greyback sont tellement froncés qu'on voit à peine ses yeux. Un petit Rafleur aux cheveux clairs, pressentant sans doute la dispute, lance :

« Et alors, il est important son père ? Il travaille au Ministère ? Il est avec Lui ? On ne peut pas y toucher, c'est ça ? »

Pendant un instant, l'espoir que Dean ressent surpasse sa souffrance, surpasse sa peur. Son père, son père qu'il n'a jamais connu, va peut-être lui sauver la vie…! Mais Scabior répond avec mépris :

« Non. Albin Thomas était un traître à son sang. J'étais là lorsqu'il a été tué.

Alors on l'embarque, s'exclame le petit blond avec exaspération. On n'a pas toute la journée.

En plus, ajoute un autre, on aura qu'à le déclarer Né-Moldu et on aura notre prime. »

Le regard de Scabior se pose sur Dean et la douleur lui mitraille le ventre. Cet homme a connu son père. Cet homme a vu son père mourir.

Greyback éclate d'un rire de chien enragé :

« Tu vois, tu l'auras ta prime alors arrête de chialer comme une fillette.

Tais-toi, chien sale. C'est d'accord, on l'embarque jusqu'au Manoir. »

L'un d'eux insiste :

« Mais il a quitté Poudlard ? Quelle maison ?

Quelle maison, vermine ? »

À nouveau, Dean pense mentir, mais c'est Greyback avec la liste qui répond :

« Gryffondor ! Ami de Harry Potter ! »

Un silence victorieux s'installe. Il pense tous à la récompense sûrement élevée pour la capture du garçon à la cicatrice.

« Alors, tu sais il est où, le Potter ?

Non… Non, je sais pas. »

Ils ne le croient pas. Scabior lui donne un coup de pied dans le ventre.

« Tu en es certain, petit lion ? »

Ils lui posent des questions dont il ignore la réponse. Lui demandent ce qu'il a fait depuis sa fuite, qui l'a aidé… Dean ne révèle rien et chaque réponse vaut un Endoloris. Ils le questionnent sur les autres, sur Ted qui est mort. Ils rient et sont fiers de leur travail :

« C'est la Lestrange qui va être contente ! »

Dean voudrait vomir. Il voudrait fermer ses yeux et dormir, ne plus se réveiller, ne plus souffrir, il a mal, tellement mal. Ses lèvres ne s'ouvrent que pour avouer son ignorance et pour crier. Dean ne les supplie pas. Pas à voix haute.

/

Ligoté avec le gobelin survivant, Dean doit suivre les Rafleurs toute la journée dans leurs recherches d'autres fugitifs. Il ressemble à un cadavre vivant : le visage couvert de sang, secoué de tremblements, glissant parfois dans une inconscience que ses tortionnaires lui refusent. Chaque partie de son corps est douloureuse. Dean ne pense plus, ne réfléchit plus, son esprit comateux se concentre sur sa survie. Il n'existe aucun patronus contre la captivité. Dean oublie qu'il a un jour été heureux et en santé. Oublie qu'il a un jour été libre.

C'est la voix d'un nouveau prisonnier qui le réveille de sa torpeur.

« Merde », pense Dean. Ou peut-être qu'il le dit, il ne sait pas. Merde, non, ce n'est pas possible, ce ne peut pas être la voix d'Harry. _Le_ Harry, prisonnier des Rafleurs ? Ce n'est pas possible.

Dean n'est rien, Dean on s'en fiche, ça ferra un nom de plus dans la liste des victimes, un cadavre parmi les autres et puis, voilà. Le monde continue de tourner sans Dean, la guerre continue, l'espoir ne crève pas. Mais Harry, c'est différent. Sans Harry tout est perdu, parce que la guerre se gagne d'abord dans la tête et le cœur des gens, tout le monde le sait bien.

Merde, ça ne peut pas finir comme ça. Pas avec Ted qui est mort, et tous les autres qui se sont sacrifiés, et Dean que la mort attend maintenant qu'il est capturé. Pas quand la cause est juste, non. Et le Bien qui gagne toujours, alors ? Qu'on leur enlève des points à ces Serpentards, qu'on leur donne des retenues, qu'on les expulse et que Gryffondor gagne la coupe comme d'habitude. C'est ça la vie, c'est ça la réalité, pas ce monde absurde inondé de sang, pas cette haine insensée et cette morale introuvable. Ça ne se peut pas.

Il faut sauver Harry, trouver un moyen, trouver un sens. Mourir oui, mais pas pour rien. Ce serait trop triste. Dean regarde le Survivant et promet dans sa tête, dans son cœur, qu'il ne laissera pas l'espoir s'éteindre.

Mais au Manoir Malefoy, tout se précipite, les actions s'enchaînent sans que Dean n'y soit pour rien. Il avait oublié que tout s'arrange toujours quand Harry est là. C'est dans l'ordre des choses : Harry Potter, le héros, les sauve. Cette fois, Dean n'a pas oublié ses allégeances : aucune jalousie, aucune frustration.

À la Chaumière au Coquillage, la veille de son départ, Dean se glisse dans le salon pour rejoindre celui qui, une fois encore, a survécu.

« Merci de m'avoir libéré, Harry. »

Je crois en toi, Harry.

Je suis avec toi, Harry.

(Au fait, je te laisse Ginny, Harry.

Je n'en veux plus.)

/

Dean est expédié chez Muriel, la tante de Bill.

La famille Weasley vit aussi chez elle. Enfin, ce qu'il en reste : Mr Weasley souvent parti, Mrs Weasley hurlant plus fort que leur hôtesse, les jumeaux obligés de renoncer à leur magasin et de recommencer la vente par correspondance et… Ginny. Qui passe beaucoup de temps à se disputer avec sa mère et à aider ses frères. Qui n'intéresse plus Dean. Qu'il n'évite pas volontairement, mais qu'il ne croise pas souvent.

Car Dean vit dans le salon. Il y dort, il y mange et, fatalement, il y peint.

Avec sa grande baie vitrée, la luminosité est grandiose. La peinture, c'est son pansement à lui. Sa manière d'apprivoiser les cauchemars qui le réveillent la nuit.

Dean peint la mer qui était omniprésente chez Bill et Fleur, les paysages d'automne que sa fuite lui a gravé dans la mémoire, les bras ouverts de Ted Tonks, les banquettes de cuirette rouge du petit bistrot de Londres… S'arrête là dans son retour dans le temps et reprend avec les souvenirs qu'il garde du jardin de sa mère, de sa chambre chez ses parents et du chat de sa demi-sœur. Évite les représentations du Manoir Zabini.

La vieille Muriel lance des glapissements en voyant les peintures immobiles et critique les perspectives. Dean s'en fiche.

Il se sent bien, presque en paix.

Il ne fera pas de portrait de Ginny et elle ne lui demandera pas.

/

Parfois, Luna vient le rejoindre. C'est elle qui lui apprend que Noël est passé, qu'il a dix-sept ans maintenant, que Seamus s'ennuie de lui et que personne ne lui reproche rien.

« Je crois que tu es allergique à la guerre, lui diagnostique-t-elle un jour.

Ça doit être ça…

Oui. C'est pour ça que tu es comme ça. Mais c'est assez commun comme allergique, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Dean rit et ses côtes l'élancent affreusement. Il est bien loin, le temps où il l'appelait Loufoca et se moquait de ses bizarreries avec Seamus. Bien loin, comme tous les souvenirs de Poudlard. Alors, Dean embarque dans son jeu :

« Comment on soigne ça ?

De la joie, de l'amour, du temps et un peu de chocolat.

C'est dur à trouver tout ça, à croire que ça n'existe plus…

Imagine, certains disent la même chose à propos des Ronflaks cornus ! Dans ces cas-là, Papa répond toujours qu'il suffit de savoir chercher au bon endroit. »

Sa voix douce, le frôlement de ses doigts, ses cheveux longs qui balayent son visage lorsqu'elle s'occupe de lui, les poèmes un peu bizarres qu'elle récite le soir pour éloigner les Joncheruines... Il entend presque son sourire, voit presque sa bonté.

/

Quand le gallion de l'A.D. de Luna s'agite, Dean n'hésite pas à quitter la maison de Muriel. N'hésite pas à aller se battre.

Revoir Seamus lui fait chaud au cœur, et Neville, et les jumelles Patil, et Lavande, et tous les autres, et le château.

Dean est à sa place, dans le bon camp, aux côtés de ses amis.

Il ne pense même pas qu'il pourrait croiser Blaise dans la bataille, ou même Nott. Il n'a pas l'estomac qui se tord à cette pensée. Il n'imagine pas leurs regards qui se croisent. Il n'espère pas un geste, un signe, qui viendrait ranimer le _quelque chose_ qu'il n'arrive pas à éteindre complètement. Non, pas une fois Dean ne pense à Blaise.

(Blaise. Blaise. Blaise. Blaise. Blaise. Blaise. Blaise. Blaise. Blaise. Blaise.)


	4. Les âmes sans recours

Bon.

Que dire ? Ça fait quoi, un an ? C'est vraiment lamentable surtout que tout est écrit depuis le début.

Voilà les deux derniers chapitres de _Cet inconnu familier_ avec toutes mes excuses. Il est peut probable que je me lance dans un autre projet, mais je crois qu'il est important que je finisse ici ce que j'ai commencé. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu. Merci pour tous les commentaires. Sincèrement. Même à ceux auxquels je n'ai pas répondu depuis des mois et des mois.

**Titre**: Les âmes sans recours  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les personnages et l'univers sont bien sûr la propriété de Madame Rowling !  
><strong>Avertissement<strong>: Attention, présence de Dean triste qui fait pitié. Et de relation homosexuelle entre hommes.  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 3 752 mots

* * *

><p><em>« et les âmes<em>

_sans recours_

_réfugiées sous ton crâne » Louise Dupré_

* * *

><p>Ils ont beau se relayer, personne n'arrive à faire sortir Dean de la chambre du Chaudron Baveur qu'il a réservé pour une durée indéterminée après la bataille de Poudlard.<p>

Tout le monde y passe.

D'abord Seamus, le meilleur ami inquiet. Puis Lavande et Parvati, puis Zacharias, puis Hannah, puis Neville, puis Hermione, puis Ron, puis Harry et même Ginny en désespoir de cause. Il n'ouvre à personne et pour ne pas parler à une porte close, ils doivent le harceler quand il sort pour manger. À leurs questions, il reste muet. À leurs « Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? », il répond simplement : « Aller m'acheter des toiles vierges. » Ils ne le font pas, bien sûr, mais Dean s'en fiche.

Il peint toujours sur la même toile et ensuite, d'un sort, il efface tout et remet la peinture dans les tubes. Qu'importe s'il ne reste rien, qu'importe si personne n'admirera jamais son travail. L'important pour lui, c'est de peindre. Pour s'oublier un peu. Pour réapprendre à vivre.

Et un matin où Seamus se fâche pour la énième fois devant sa porte, Dean sort, lui sourit et lui demande s'il peut s'installer chez lui quelque temps.

« Comment je pourrais te refuser ça, vieux ? Tu n'as nulle part où aller ! »

Faux. Il aurait pu quitter le pays pour retrouver sa famille cachée à l'étranger.

« Allons, on a besoin de toi pour reconstruire ! »

Vraiment ? Il y a encore des gens qui ont besoin de Dean Thomas ?

« Allez, arrête tes conneries et viens. Ma mère va être heureuse de te voir. Tu sais qu'elle s'inquiétait pour toi ? »

(Si Seamus n'était pas passé ce matin-là, le matin où il avait décidé de quitter son isolement, Dean serait allé cogner au Manoir Zabini. Mais Seamus est venu et Dean a changé d'avis.)

/

Dean fixe les cernes et le teint pâle que lui renvoie le miroir. Son reflet a le dos courbé et il refuse de soutenir son regard. Dean soupire. S'il le pouvait, il le prendrait par les épaules et le secouerait bien fort. Il ne peut pas, alors il se contente de crier :

« J'en ai assez de feindre que la vie s'est arrêtée quelque part au milieu de la guerre pour ne jamais repartir. J'en ai assez de rester enfermé chez Seamus comme je m'enfermais au Chaudron Baveur. Enfermé loin de mes craintes, loin du bonheur, loin de la guérison, à peindre comme si le monde se limitait à cette page blanche que je refuse de tourner. Regarde-moi bien, regarde-moi Dean Thomas, parce que je recommence à vivre. Je vais trouver qui tu es, bordel, je vais trouver qui je suis. Et je retournerai voir Blaise pour lui jetter à la figure. »

Le clin d'œil du reflet en guise de réponse. _Bonne chance._

_/  
><em>

Dean piétine sur le pas de la porte. Harry lui a dit de venir la voir, mais il n'ose pas déranger. Il pense à Ted Tonks, à ses plaisanteries et à son corps immobile sous Greyback. Il pense à Ted Tonks et il appuie sur la sonnette.

Après quelques secondes un peu douloureuses, le battant s'écarte pour laisser place à une femme. Très droite, des mèches grises dans ses cheveux foncés, elle tient un enfant dans ses bras. Sa voix est douce :

« Bonjour. Dean Thomas, je suppose ? »

Dean acquiesce lentement. Harry l'a prévenu qu'elle ressemblait à Bellatrix, sa sœur aînée, mais il n'est pas d'accord. Il a vu Bellatrix au Manoir Malefoy et son visage s'apparentait à une tête de mort. La haine et le fanatisme déformaient ses traits. Andromeda, dans sa robe claire et simple, avec son regard généreux et son petit-fils dans les bras n'avait rien du monstre qui jetait des Doloris pour le plaisir.

« Tu peux entrer. Je viens justement de faire du thé. »

Elle le laisse passer. La maison est jolie, chaleureuse, avec de nombreuses boiseries et beaucoup de plantes vertes. Une chanson populaire moldue joue en arrière-plan. Dean reconnait le genre de musique qu'aime son beau-père et qui passe souvent dans les compilations des années soixante-dix.

« Je vais aller coucher Teddy, ça ne sera pas long. »

Elle éteint la musique et monte à l'étage.

Il l'entend chanter une berceuse pendant qu'il observe la photo de mariage sur la cheminée où elle et Ted s'embrassent sous une pluie de confettis. Ne réalise pas qu'en redescendant, Andromeda s'est arrêtée au milieu de l'escalier pour le regarder. Finalement, elle se lance et le tire de ses pensées :

« Ne reste pas debout. Je vais chercher le thé. »

Il s'assoit dans le salon pendant qu'elle va à la cuisine. Les cousins sont confortables, mais il ne se sent pas à l'aise. Quand elle revient, elle prend place sur le fauteuil face à lui. La théière et le service de vaisselle sur la table basse les séparent.

« Harry m'a demandé de venir, commence Dean avec maladresse.

– Je sais. Il a pensé que d'en savoir plus sur la fin de Ted serait… apaisant pour moi.

Et qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je ne sais pas », hésite-t-elle sans le lâcher des yeux. Puis, plus doucement : « Je ne sais pas. »

Silence gêné. Le regard de Dean balaye la pièce, s'accroche sur une collection de disques. C'est tellement plus facile de parler d'autre chose :

« Vous aimez la musique moldue ? »

Elle rit du bout des lèvres.

« Ça faisait bien enrager ma mère. De la musique moldue ! Et du rock en plus ! Elle appelait ça du bruit. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Ted, tu sais. Il chantait toujours pendant les cours de potions et un jour, je me suis assise à côté de lui et je l'ai accompagné.

J'étais là lorsqu'il est mort, lâche Dean, brusquement, comme s'il ne pouvait plus garder ces mots pour lui.

C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. »

Elle se penche et saisit la théière.

« Il doit être prêt maintenant. Je t'en verse une tasse ?

S'il vous plaît. »

Ils boivent en silence dans la vaisselle de porcelaine blanche. Dean se confit le premier :

« C'était un type bien, votre mari. Je l'ai rencontré dans un restaurant de Londres. J'étais en fuite et lui aussi.

Quand son nom est paru dans le journal, il s'est dit qu'il valait mieux pour lui de partir. Il ne voulait pas m'attirer des ennuis, ne voulait pas non plus que je l'accompagne. Il disait que Dora devait avoir un endroit où aller si les choses tournaient mal. Il est parti un matin et il n'est jamais revenu.

Il parlait souvent de vous. Nous avons vécu plusieurs semaines ensemble. Un type bien. Je n'étais pas majeur, à ce moment-là. Sans lui, je n'y serais pas arrivé. Il n'a jamais failli. Il a plongé sur Greyback même s'il n'avait aucune chance et s'est battu jusqu'à la fin. »

Andromeda a un drôle de sourire. Elle lance un regard vers les escaliers qui mènent à la chambre de l'enfant.

« J'aurais aimé qu'il connaisse Teddy. C'est pour lui rendre hommage qu'il s'appelle Teddy, tu sais. Une idée de Remus. Un gentil garçon, ce Remus. Je n'étais pas inquiète quand Dora l'a ramené à la maison. Je suis une Black qui a épousé un Né-Moldu : elle retenait de moi pour choisir les hommes. Vous le connaissiez, Remus Lupin ?

Un des meilleurs professeurs que je n'ai jamais eu, Madame.

Il est mort lui aussi. En même temps que ma fille. Dora était restée avec moi et Teddy, mais elle voulait aller se battre, elle ne tenait pas en place et je l'ai laissée partir.

Ce n'était pas de votre faute. Elle serait partie de toute façon. »

Dean ne l'a pas connue, mais Mrs Tonks, malgré son port de tête impérial, semble tellement fragile.

« C'est ma sœur qui l'a tuée. C'est ma sœur qui a tué Dora. »

Sa voix brûle d'amertume. Devant cette femme, fière et brisée, Dean réalise le prix de la guerre. Il croyait avoir souffert, il croyait que son enfance arrachée, que ses doutes, que sa fuite, ses questions et son désespoir faisaient de lui une victime. Il avait tort. Il ne savait rien de la souffrance. Ne savait rien du tourment que vivait cette femme. Pourtant, son regard est inflexible, la photographie de mariage est affichée dignement sur la cheminée et le petit Teddy est élevé dans l'amour. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi courageuse ? Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de demander :

« À Poudlard… Étiez-vous à Gryffondor ? »

Elle fronce les sourcils, perplexe.

« Non, à Serdaigle. C'était Sirius, le Gryffondor de la famille. »

Ils parlent encore, longuement. Lui, de la serveuse du restaurant moldu, des semaines passées à se cacher, de l'attaque des Rafleurs, de Fenrir Greyback et du Manoir Malefoy auquel il a échappé. Elle, des journées à guetter les hiboux, de la maison vide, des visites si rares, de l'annonce des mauvaises nouvelles et de l'espoir en la vie que son petit-fils lui apportait.

Quand Dean ressort ce soir-là, il comprend mieux le monde qui l'entoure, le mécanisme humain et les nuances de la vie. Se comprend mieux lui-même.

/

Dès l'embarcadère, les visages sont sérieux et les gestes précis. Pas de bateau de croisière, ici, non, pas de perspectives de vacances, pas d'avenir doux. Ce sont les bateaux des assassins, des voleurs, des criminels. Ce sont les bateaux qui reviennent toujours plus vides qu'ils sont partis. Ce sont les bateaux qui font la liaison entre la vie et Azkaban.

Dean frissonne. L'odeur de folie et de la désillusion se mélangent à celles du sel et de la mer. Il regarde le vieillard qui mène la barque et l'appellerait presque Charon.

Le vent lui fouette le visage. Il s'est fait couper les cheveux la veille et ils ne lui chatouillent plus le front.

« Alors, t'es un fils de Mangemort, hein ? Tu viens visiter Papa ? » ricane le passeur.

Dean ne se fâche pas. Les prisonniers, le vieil homme n'a pas besoin de les respecter, alors les bonnes manières n'existent plus pour lui.

« Non. Mon père… l'un d'eux l'a vu mourir. J'ai des questions.

Vaut mieux ne pas savoir, gamin. Crois-moi, y'a pas meilleure vengeance que là-bas. Les Gardiens vont te le casser, ton meurtrier, tu verras. »

Il rit comme si c'était drôle. Dean, lui, se rappelle de sa journée avec les Rafleurs, de cette journée entière où il avait la certitude de mourir, de cette journée qui lui a paru tellement longue. Alors des années en prison, des années avec les Détraqueurs et les barreaux à la fenêtre ? Il n'y a rien de drôle.

De toute façon, il ne cherche pas la vengeance. Juste des réponses.

L'embarcation cogne violemment contre le quai. Un vague vient mouiller les pieds de Dean pendant qu'il débarque.

« Amuse-toi bien avec ton Mangemort ! »

Le passeur le salue une dernière fois, puis il ajuste son capuchon devant ses yeux avec la ferme intention de piquer un somme avant le retour de son passager.

Le directeur du sinistre établissement, un grand homme maigre, s'avance sans hâte vers Dean.

« M. Thomas ? »

Dean acquiesce et le suit dans les profondeurs de la forteresse.

/

Scarbior a les yeux qui lui sortent de la tête. Sa voix est un chuchotement rauque, pressant :

« Fais-moi sortir d'ici. Je suis innocent, je le jure, je suis pas un meurtrier, faut me faire sortir, j'ai tué personne. Tu vas me faire sortir ?

Non. Je suis venu parler d'Alvin Thomas.

J'connais pas d'Alvin Thomas. Faut me faire sortir d'ici. »

La voix tremble un peu plus à la mention du père de Dean. Le visage est déformé par les tics. Les mains s'agitent dans leurs bracelets de fer.

« Je suis son fils. Dans la forêt, tu as dit que tu l'avais vu mourir. Parle-moi de lui.

C'est pas moi qui l'ai tué, juré ! J'étais juste là, tu comprends, j'avais rien à voir avec ça !

Raconte, ordonne Dean, le regard dur.

Tu vas me faire sortir, hein ? Si je raconte, tu vas parler pour moi à mon procès ? »

Fou, évidement. Malgré le Patronus qui arpente la pièce, les Détraqueurs ont laissé leur empreinte dans son esprit. Dean songe un instant à mentir. Ce ne serait pas correct, bien sûr. Ce ne serait pas moral. Il doit restez droit. Pour pouvoir affronter son regard dans le miroir quand il repensera à Scabior. Pour être certain de valoir mieux qu'un putain de Mangemort.

« Je ne peux pas te faire sortir d'ici.

Alors je dirai rien ! hurle le prisonnier. Rien !

Et ta conscience ?

J'en ai pas, de conscience ! Je regrette rien, je suis innocent ! »

Dean esquisse un mouvement pour se lever :

« Comme tu veux. Si tu n'as rien à dire, je pars. Je pars avec mon Patronus et je te laisse aux Détraqueurs.

Non ! Non, pitié, ne pars pas ! Reste, je vais parler. Mais reste. »

Peu fier de son chantage, Dean se rassoit. Il croise les mains devant sa poitrine et lève le menton. En face de lui, le détenu hésite :

« Mais tu ne le diras pas à mon procès, hein ? C'était il y a longtemps, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. »

Dean répète plusieurs fois qu'il n'ira pas à ce foutu procès, qu'il s'en moque, qu'il veut savoir et puis c'est tout, promis.

Pendant plus d'une heure, avec de plus en plus de volubilité, Scabior parle d'Alvin Thomas. De ce sorcier prometteur qui travaillait à l'ambassade américaine et que Tu-Sais-Qui avait voulu utiliser comme pion pour étendre son emprise en Amérique. De cet homme de principe qui avait refusé de devenir un Mangemort et qui en avait payé le prix.

« C'était mon premier. T'as déjà tué un homme, toi ? T'as déjà regardé les yeux d'un homme qui meurt ? On riait tous, on riait, mais on tournait la tête, tu comprends, parce que parfois on aurait dit qu'ils souffraient comme nous et pas comme les bêtes qu'ils étaient censé être. Alvin Thomas, c'était mon premier et je ne l'ai pas oublié. Les autres, après, ils n'ont plus d'importance, et même qu'on se dépêche de les oublier. Mais le premier, rien à faire. Le premier mort, ses yeux vides ils te restent fixés dans le dos et parfois, le soir, tu frissonnes de te sentir observer. Mais tu m'en veux pas, hein ? C'était ton père, d'accord, mais c'est pas comme si tu l'avais connu. C'est pas ma faute si c'était un connard d'égoïste qui n'a pas pensé à son fils avant d'aller se faire tuer. Moi, on me disait ce que j'avais à faire et je le faisais, c'est tout. Je sais que tu m'aimes pas, parce que j'ai tué ton vieux et tout, mais tu es un bon gars, ça se voit, et tu vas me faire sortir d'ici, hein ? Personne ne mérite Azkaban, tu peux pas t'imaginer. Reste encore un peu, avec ton patronus. Je veux pas y retourner, tu comprends ? C'est l'enfer ici ! »

Pendant plus d'une heure, il parle d'Alvin Thomas. De ce corps qui a été renvoyé aux États-Unis et dont personne ne savait qu'il laissait derrière lui une femme enceinte, une Moldue à qui il n'avait même pas révélé l'existence du monde magique.

C'est sans remords que Dean abandonne Scabior et ses lamentations, et le froid murmure des Détraqueurs qu'il entend au travers des murs.

Le passeur se réveille au son de ses pas sur le quai. Il baille et demande, d'une voix traînante de fatigue : « Alors, ce Mangemort ? »

Et Dean a envie de se jeter par-dessus bord, dans la mer froide et furieuse. Il a trouvé son père, trouvé un héros en celui qu'il a toujours pris pour un salaud. Mais au final, il ne reste que deux yeux vides qui tourmentent Scabior dans la nuit. Dean secoue la tête :

« Ça n'a servi à rien. »

/

La pluie tombe à la fenêtre et dessine sur la vitre un motif compliqué. L'ombre des entrelacs se dessine sur une édition du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Dos à la fenêtre, Dean s'incline un peu plus au-dessus de son bureau. Il remplit un papier important, sur lequel il se penche de plus en plus à mesure que les questions demandent de la concentration. Sa demande d'admission à l'Académie d'Art Magique de Grande-Bretagne.

Nom et prénom, facile à remplir, coordonnés aussi, scolarité d'accord, mais… la lettre de motivation l'embête. Les mots coulent mal, car sa plume a envie de grands traits, de courbes, d'images. La calligraphie captive l'œil, mais plus que la forme, c'est le contenu ici qui est important, et ce contenu lui échappe maladroitement.

La photo à la une de la Gazette sur le bord de la fenêtre représente la Marque des Ténèbres.

Contrairement à la photographie magique très répandue, le secret des portraits vivants se passe de génération en génération dans le plus grand secret et seuls ceux qui étaient liés de près ou de loin à une famille d'artistes reconnus avaient le droit de faire leurs études à l'Académie d'Art Magique. Le Ministère, en réaction à l'antimolduisme de la guerre, a pris des mesures pour défendre l'égalité entre les statuts de sang en obligeant toutes institutions publiques à offrir des possibilités d'admission basée uniquement sur la compétence. Cependant, malgré les consignes, l'Académie reste très stricte dans sa sélection et Dean a peur de se faire évincer pour de fausses raisons simplement parce que, officiellement, il est un Né-Moldu.

La pluie bat plus fort contre la vitre. Sur la première page, sous la Marque, il est écrit en gras : « _**Mangemorts et cie… Mais que sont-ils devenus ? **_»

Dean regarde toujours sa feuille et tire inconsciemment la langue, signe qu'il est absorbé par sa tâche. Il voudrait tellement faire bonne impression. Voudrait tellement entrer dans cette école. Transformer ses peintures jolies, mais figées en chefs-d'œuvre grandioses et vivants. Ne pas simuler le mouvement à l'aide de drapés réalistes, mais le créer véritablement. Insuffler la vie dans ses compositions. Il voudrait être pris et leur montrer que Sang-Pur ou non, il est un artiste lui aussi. Il y a pensé toute l'année. Si ça n'avait été de cela, il n'aurait jamais eu la motivation nécessaire pour repasser ses Aspics.

Dean jette un œil à l'exemplaire du journal qu'il ignore depuis que le hibou de la Gazette est venu le déposer. Erreur. Maintenant son esprit refuse d'écrire un mot de plus. Dans un soupir, Dean repose sa plume, s'étire le bras et saisit le quotidien. Il saute la définition de « Mangemort » – comme si quelqu'un ignorait qui étaient ces séides ! – et ne fait que survoler rapidement la liste de « Ceux qui sont morts et bien fait pour eux ». La partie du dossier qui l'intéresse, c'est la section sur ceux qui restent et leur famille.

Le nom de Malefoy saute aux yeux, parce qu'avec une habileté toute malefoyenne, ils ont su sortir de la guerre presque sans dommage. Le journal cite même les paroles de Narcissa Malefoy à son procès : « Il y avait longtemps que mon mari et moi tentions de nous débarrasser de nos déplorables fréquentations et quand l'occasion s'est présentée, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde à mentir au Lord Noir pour sauver la vie de M. Potter. »

Juste après les Malefoy viennent les Lestranges, les Goyle, les Crabbe et d'autres partisans officiels ou officieux. L'œil de Dean s'attarde sur les Zabini dont le dernier héritier est porté disparu depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour repérer le même statut d'introuvable sous une photo floue de Théodore Nott.

Blaise et Nott étaient amants du temps de Poudlard ; Blaise a passé l'été à supplier Nott de le rejoindre au Manoir.

« Il faudrait que je sois stupide, songe Dean, pour ne pas comprendre qu'ils se sont enfuis ensemble. »

Dean repousse le journal et se penche à nouveau sur sa lettre de motivation. Il ne cherchera pas à retrouver Blaise. Par orgueil, par moral. Et puis, une réponse restait absente. « Tu ne sais pas qui tu es. » Non, Dean ne le sait pas.

Est-il un Gryffondor ? « Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux. Les plus hardis et les plus forts sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu. » chantait le Choixpeau. Dean a eu le courage de se battre lorsqu'il fallait se battre, le courage de fuir lorsqu'il fallait fuir. Et puis, il a appris que les maisons, le classement Serpentards-Gryffondor, le Bien contre le Mal, c'était bien beau à Poudlard quand ils n'étaient que des adolescents boutonneux qui pensaient connaître la bagarre, mais que la vie, ce n'était pas ça.

Est-il le fils d'un héros de la guerre ? Oui, d'un héros inconnu, comme il y en a des centaines qui résistent pour tomber ensuite dans l'oubli. Parce que tous ne s'appellent pas Harry Potter ou Albus Dumbledore.

Lui-même, Dean Thomas, il l'a reçu, le certificat de pacotille donné par le Ministère à tous les résistants qui ont survécu. Est-il un héros de guerre ? Un héros, on l'admire, on raconte son histoire, on l'invite à toutes les soirées mondaines et on lui propose un poste d'Auror même s'il n'a pas passé ses Aspics. Dean n'a pas été foutu de sauver personne, à part lui-même. Mais c'est déjà pas mal, non ?

Est-il une victime de guerre ? Mais qui ne l'est pas de nos jours ? Qui n'a pas souffert, d'un côté comme de l'autre ? Qui peut dire avoir passé au travers des carnages sans un dommage, sans une larme au coin de l'œil et une cicatrice au cœur ?

Dean lance un regard à ses papiers pour l'Académie d'Art Magique de Grande-Bretagne. Est-il un artiste ? Oui, bien sûr. Quand il n'a pas à se préoccuper de survivre, quand il n'est pas en fuite et ne se bat pas pour sa vie. Quand il cherche l'apaisement et l'abandon. Quand il cherche l'oubli.

S'il trouvait Blaise, où qu'il soit, que lui dirait-il ? Lequel de ces Dean Thomas, serait-il ?


	5. L'imprévu

Ah ben, mon dieu, j'ai trouvé un document avec la rencontre de Jeremy/Dean !

Je crois que c'était censé être un bonus, mais je trouve ça bizarre de le mettre à la fin, surtout que dans _Une leçon d'éternité, _le chapitre 5, il est inséré vraiment rapidement au début. Donc je vous le mets ici. C'est un peu bric-à-brac, vraiment désolé, c'est ce qui arrive avec les trucs que l'on a pas touché depuis un an (honte à moi).

**Titre**: Un inconnu familier  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les personnages et l'univers sont bien sûr la propriété de Madame Rowling à l'exception de Jeremy qui est à moi.  
><strong>Avertissement<strong>: Attention, présence de Dean triste qui fait pitié. Et de relation homosexuelle entre hommes.  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 2 323 mots

* * *

><p>Dean plisse un peu les yeux et accroche un reflet sur le coin de la valise d'un homme d'affaire pressé. Le tableau non-animé, représentation de la station de métro londonienne, est une demande spéciale d'Arthur Weasley. Pour remplir le mur vide de son nouveau bureau de directeur du Service des usages abusifs de la magie.<p>

Depuis qu'il a fini sa formation à l'Académie d'Art Magique de Grande-Bretagne, Dean arrive à vivre tant bien que mal de son art. La première année, il a travaillé comme bien d'autres sur le fameux projet d'hommage aux sacrifiés de la Seconde Guerre. Entre deux scènes historiques, il réalisait des portraits en tout genre. Les œuvres de Dean se vendaient plutôt bien surtout que ses anciens camarades d'école n'hésitaient pas à l'appuyer. Hermione particulièrement l'avait aidé à se faire un nom. Si bien que maintenant, près de deux ans après son diplôme, Dean ne prend plus que les commandes spéciales. Comme celle d'Arthur Weasley.

Une voix, pas du tout familière, s'élève sur sa droite :

« Dean Thomas ! C'est toi ? »

Ses yeux pâles et sa barbe d'au moins trois jours ne lui disent rien du tout. Même en substituant une robe sorcière à ses jeans moldus. Dean hésite, dépose son pinceau, fronce les sourcils. C'est peut-être juste un amateur de son travail.

« Tu ne me reconnais pas ? demande l'inconnu en se penchant vers le peintre, les mains dans les poches. Jeremy Curtis, nous étions voisins ! »

Oui, Jeremy Curtis, raccourci en Remy, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à prononcer ses « j ». Le petit garçon qui trébuchait dans ses lacets, mais qui rêvait de devenir joueur de football professionnel. Les soirées folles au bord du feu, dans son chalet où il invitait Dean chaque été. Les épées en plastiques et les faux pistolets. L'eau glaciale du ruisseau et la texture de la peau des grenouilles. Les cartes aux trésors que Dean dessinait et qu'ils déchiffraient ensemble. Tous ces hivers, ces printemps, ces étés à être heureux et à rire, ces automnes à regretter la rentrée. Puis, les onze ans de Dean, la lettre de Poudlard, la désinscription à l'école publique où ils avaient prévu de faire parti de l'équipe de football ensemble. Le grand départ.

« Ça alors Remy, je ne t'aurais jamais reconnu ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as changé ! »

Jeremy dépose son sac à ses pieds et ils se font une accolade, les yeux rieurs. Quand on quitte un ami, c'est comme s'il cessait d'exister. Ne reste plus que des souvenirs, qu'une image qui ne grandit plus.

Pendant vingt minutes, ils se racontent et Dean réalise que le temps file pour tout le monde, que la vie n'échappe personne. Que pendant qu'il découvrait tout un univers, qu'il récitait des formules en agitant sa baguette, pendant que la guerre éclatait, pendant tout ce temps, le monde moldu de son enfance ne s'était pas arrêté. Et s'il n'y avait pas cette magie dans ses veines, le jeune homme qu'il a en face de lui serait sans doute son meilleur ami.

« Attend, je range mes affaires et on continue la conversation autour d'un café, qu'en penses-tu ? »

/

Le matériel d'artiste et les souliers de sport sous la table.

Le portable qui sonne, les obligations qui se rappellent.

Les numéros échangés, la promesse d'un autre café, d'autres souvenirs.

Deux tasses fumantes entre deux amis d'enfance.

Deux sourires, deux têtes qui se souviennent.

Deux mains tendus entre un passé révolu et futur possible.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien regardé tout à l'heure, mais si je me fis au temps que tu passais à dessiner quand on était jeune, tu dois être rendu drôlement bon. Ça me ferait plaisir de passer chez toi, ou à ton studio, ou peu importe comment ça s'appelle, pour admirer ton travail…

– Dit donc, tu ne chercherais pas plutôt une excuse pour venir chez moi ? » rit Dean, mais son cœur manque un battement quand il remarque que l'autre rougit.

La plaisanterie, lancée presque par hasard, vient d'atteindre sa cible. Mais chacun fait celui qui n'a rien remarqué et la conversation se poursuit normalement.

« J'ai bien le droit de m'intéresser au travail d'un vieux pote que je n'ai pas vu depuis… depuis quoi ? Dix ans ?

Onze, calcule Dean en additionnant toutes ses années d'études.

On en a du temps à rattraper… non ? »

Oui, voudrait dire Dean. Oui, rattrapons-le, ce temps. Oui, allons chez moi. Je suis seul et je m'ennuie, et parfois mes doigts cherchent un corps dans le lit vide.

Mais Dean se tait parce que son appartement déborde de toiles vivantes et que Remy est un Moldu qui ne sait rien du Monde magique.

« On aura bien le temps plus tard. Et si on allait plutôt boire un verre vendredi soir ? »

/

« Raconte-moi ta dernière histoire d'amour, demande Jeremy.

Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on demande, tu sais. »

Leurs pas sur le trottoir sont synchronisés. Le soleil se couche au bout de la rue et il commence à faire sombre. Leurs épaules se frôlent parfois ; ils se sourient. La veille, ils se sont embrassés dans la voiture de Jeremy. Dean allait sortir, pour rentrer chez lui après leur soirée. La main sur son épaule l'a retenu, et le regard échangé, et les lèvres entrouvertes. Tentantes.

« Allez quoi ! Je ne suis pas jaloux, juste curieux !

Un gars, à… mon école d'art. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Il s'appelait Simon. C'était plus un ami qu'autre chose. On se sentait seul tous les deux, on s'est donné l'illusion… pas de s'aimer, non, mais d'_être aimé _pendant deux mois. Et puis, on… il s'est rendu compte qu'il courait après un souvenir. On a quand même continué à se fréquenter à l'occasion jusqu'au diplôme pour… pour le sexe, quoi.

Et ta première histoire ? »

Dean éclate de rire, en se penchant un peu vers son compagnon, presque négligemment.

« Non, mais tu en as des questions ! Tu me psychanalyses ou quoi ?

Je suis curieux, bon. Mais si tu le prends comme ça, je te raconte. J'ai commencé par avoir une copine à quinze ans. Pour faire comme les autres, tu vois ? Et puis, une autre et encore une autre. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui clochait, je croyais que c'était juste la fille qui était trop si ou trop ça. Ensuite… Tu te rappelles de Garry Anderson, qui allait à l'école avec nous ? Il m'a ouvert les yeux. Nous sommes restés ensemble trois ans, trois longues années. Nous partagions même un appartement. Mais les études, les disputes et tout ça, la vie quoi, nous a séparé. Depuis rien de sérieux, quelques flirts, c'est tout... À ton tour maintenant. »

Dean acquiesce, mais garde le silence un long moment. Le temps de respirer et de réaliser que ce genre de conversation, il ne peut l'avoir avec personne d'autre. Le silence entre eux est léger, de ces silences complices qui encouragent aux confidences. Les lampadaires s'allument dans le clair-obscur ambiant.

« Une fille d'abord, comme toi. Ginny. Encore aujourd'hui, je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai ressenti pour elle. Je l'aimais oui, pas comme on aime une sœur, mais pas comme un amant. Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'elle m'a démoli en me laissant pour sortir ensuite avec ce gars… LE gars que tout le monde admire, tu vois ? Ensuite… Ensuite il y a eu Blaise. »

Dean écoute sa propre voix, alerte au moindre frémissement. Rien. Il n'a jamais vraiment parlé de Blaise, se demandant s'il y aurait un restant de quelque chose dans sa voix. Mais rien. C'est du passé, maintenant tout cela. La main qui vient de se poser sur son bras le prouve.

« Blaise ? demande le blond, avide de détail.

J'y ai cru, même s'il n'avait rien à croire. C'était un gars insupportable, je le détestais, mais je n'arrivais pas à me passer de lui. Il faisait juste s'amuser, je le savais. J'étais la proie idéale : je ne voulais même pas fuir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de spécial ?

Il… était tout ce que je voulais être, assuré, fonceur, captivant… et tout ce que je détestais à la fois, sans scrupule ni morale. Il se glissait dans la vie avec tellement de facilité, comme s'il y avait naturellement sa place alors que moi, je peinais pour trouver la mienne.

Tu l'aimais ? »

Dean regarde les yeux que la faible lumière rend noirs.

Il ne s'écoute pas parler, il laisse juste sortir les mots de sa bouche, des mots frais comme une évidence surannée, des mots qui portent le poids de toutes les parenthèses non-avouées que les années ont empoussiérées :

« Oui, je l'aimais. »

/

La salle du Chaudron Baveur est bruyante. Des verres s'entrechoquent, des chaises raclent le sol, des voix se répondent.

Le sourire de Dean est tellement grand que Seamus le trouve suspect : « Toi, tu nous cache quelque chose ! »

Parvati s'en mêle, Lavande tente une explication (un modèle nu à peindre, peut-être ?) que Dennis réfute aussitôt. Finalement, Dean lâche comme une petite révolution :

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Qui ? » s'écrit tout de suite Lavande.

Pendant un instant, Dean retrouve la plus grande commère de Poudlard dans cette femme qui a creusé sa place au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques.

« Jeremy Curtis. Un moldu. »

Hannah Abbot, qui aide le vieux Tom à gérer l'endroit, offre la tournée pour fêter l'évènement.

Parvati soupire : « Moi qui ai toujours eu un œil sur toi… »

Seamus, qui la fréquente plus ou moins, fait mine d'être jaloux. Lavande lui fait promettre de le rencontrer et Dennis leur invente déjà un avenir mouvementé avec une maison au bord de l'eau, deux chiens et un voisin voyeur. La nouvelle retient l'attention du groupe toute la soirée et Dean se laisse porter sur la houle tranquille de leurs conversations. Les lumières dansent derrière ses paupières, un sourire étire ses lèvres.

/

Dean glisse sa main dans celle de Remy et appuie son épaule contre la sienne dans un geste qui se veut rassurant.

« Tout ira bien. Tu vas voir, ils ne sont pas compliqués.

Et s'ils font de la magie ? »

Il sent le mur invisible de peur et de différence qui se dresse entre Remy et lui. Loin, inaccessible. Alors doucement, Dean s'arrête et force son amoureux à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tout ira bien, répète-t-il. Je suis avec toi. »

En vérité, Dean se sent aussi fébrile que lors de sa rentrée en première année à Poudlard. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait aller de travers ? Il connaît ses amis, ils sont tous très sympathiques et Jeremy est un bon gars. Mais s'ils ne s'entendaient pas tout de même ? Si la soirée était peuplée de silences pénibles ?

Leurs mains se touchent. Remy sourit nerveusement, mais c'est lui qui fait le premier pas vers la porte. Ils entrent en même temps, du même pas.

Lavande les remarque dès qu'ils passent le seuil. Elle pousse un petit cri et se lève aussitôt pour les saluer. Parvati et Dennis font de même et Dean les présente chacun leur tour.

« Depuis le temps qu'on entend parler de toi ! » s'exclame Lavande.

Elle porte un bracelet dont les perles s'entrechoquent lorsqu'elle serre la main de Remy, avant de déposer un baiser sur chacune de ses joues.

« N'en profite pas trop, conseille Parvati, tu vas rendre Dean jaloux. »

Mais Dean est bien trop heureux pour être jaloux.

« Très drôle, Parvati. Ta sœur n'est pas là ?

Non, elle aussi passe la soirée avec son amoureux.

Et Seamus ? »

L'absence de son meilleur ami le déstabilise. Seamus avait bien accepté l'orientation sexuelle de Dean. Enfin, en théorie. Parce que Dean ne lui avait jamais présenté personne. N'avait jamais eu personne à lui présenter. Une sensation désagréable lui perfore le thorax. Peut-être que Seamus n'est pas si à l'aise que ça. Peut-être qu'il a décidé de ne pas venir ce soir pour cette raison. Peut-être que…

« Il est juste aux toilettes. Tiens, le voilà qui revient d'ailleurs. »

Effectivement, l'Irlandais se dirige vers eux de sa démarche sautillante, les yeux brillants.

« Par Merlin, Dean ! Alors où il est l'amoureux transi ? »

Dean ne se gêne pas pour interrompre la discussion que Remy avait commencée avec Dennis sur le cinéma moldu.

« Remy, je te présente mon meilleur ami Seamus. Seamus, voici Jeremy, mon copain. »

La fierté inondait chacun de ses mots. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. Seamus fait mine d'être grave :

« Alors c'est toi le malchanceux… Mes condoléances. »

Tout le monde éclate de rire. La soirée se promettait d'être belle.

« Je m'inquiétais pour rien », lui chuchote Remy à l'oreille.

Moi aussi, songe Dean.

Il a envie de peindre sur tous les murs la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Ses amis. Son amant. Ensemble. De la Bièraubeurre pour tout le monde. Des rires à profusion.

L'air entre à grand vent dans ses poumons, balayant les relents de ténèbres qui s'y accrochaient encore. La simplicité de la vie lui apparait comme une évidence.

Il est heureux.

/

Dean ignorait qu'il fallait s'occuper de son bonheur comme un enfant. L'aimer, le couver et ne jamais le perdre de vue. Un accident arrive si facilement...

Au fils des jours, il dérape lentement, son bonheur. Bientôt, il sera loin, tellement loin, la fatalité l'emportera, il n'y aura plus rien à faire. Le vide dévorera à nouveau le cœur de Dean et il ne comprendra pas comment il en est arrivé là.

Évidement, s'il n'avait pas gardé le portrait de Blaise, les choses auraient été différentes.


	6. Une leçon d'éternité

**Titre**: Une leçon d'éternité  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les personnages et l'univers sont bien sûr la propriété de Madame Rowling !  
><strong>Avertissement<strong>: Attention, présence de Dean triste qui fait pitié. Et de relation homosexuelle entre hommes.  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 2350 mots

* * *

><p><em>« L'éternité<em>

_est une leçon_

_que tu n'as pas apprise » Louise Dupré_

* * *

><p>Dean rencontre Jeremy comme ça, au hasard.<p>

Un ami d'enfance que le Monde Magique lui a arraché, un souvenir catapulté dans le présent par les circonstances de la vie.

Leur relation se développe, s'intensifie. Dean tombe amoureux avec une douceur qu'il n'aurait pas crue possible. Soudainement, la vie est simple et belle. Il n'y a plus de question dans le miroir, juste un sourire. Une joie liquide qu'il boit à grande gorgée.

Mais Dean ignorait qu'il fallait s'occuper de son bonheur comme un enfant. L'aimer, le couver et ne jamais le perdre de vue.

Au fils des jours, il dérape lentement, son bonheur. Bientôt, il sera loin, tellement loin, la fatalité l'emportera, il n'y aura plus rien à faire. Le vide lui dévorera à nouveau le cœur et il ne comprendra pas comment il en est arrivé là.

Évidement, s'il n'avait pas gardé le portrait de Blaise, les choses auraient été différentes.

/

Jeremy le trouve un samedi de pluie.

Si la pluie rend certaines personnes moroses, lui devient surexcité. Il se promène partout dans l'appartement comme un petit chien fou, reniflant dans chaque coin. Assis sur le canapé, un livre à la main, Dean s'amuse de sa fébrilité. Il est avec Jeremy –surnommé Remy– depuis plus d'un an, mais ce dernier n'a appris l'existence du Monde Magique que quelques mois auparavant.

« Tu as tellement de talent ! » s'extasie Jeremy, en désignant des esquisses de Narcissa Malefoy qui avaient servis de base pour un portrait de l'illustre famille.

Il dépose les ébauches avec précaution sur la commode et continue de fouiller dans le classeur magique.

« Oh, pourquoi celui-là ne bouge pas ? Tu animes toujours tes tableaux, non ? »

D'ordinaire oui.

Sauf que l'œuvre peinte que Remy tient dans ses mains n'a rien d'ordinaire. Le portrait de Blaise, dans toute sa splendeur, l'œil vibrant de ce dédain hautain et froid si caractéristique. Dean le fixe, transporté. Non, il n'a jamais eu la force de l'animé, ce tableau, ça aurait été trop dur, presque de la torture. Les mouvements hypnotiques du serpent qui guette sa proie, le sourire moqueur qui crochète le cœur… Non, cela aurait été insupportable.

« Qui est-ce ? »

Les mots martèlent l'atmosphère avec gravité. Dean regrette l'intelligence trop fine de son copain, cette capacité qu'il a à sentir la moindre tension de sa part.

« Blaise. »

Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus, pas besoin d'ajouter le titre d'ex-petit ami pour que Jeremy comprenne. Le silence glace la pièce, le malaise se cristallise. Dehors, l'eau tente encore d'inonder la ville. Le bonheur de Dean se glisse par une fissure dans le mur, il rejoint la pluie mouvante et humide, se laisse emporter, loin.

« Tu sais que j'en suis presque jaloux ? » dit Jeremy.

Son sourire réussi à être malicieux et désamorce la bombe qui risquait d'exploser. Grâce à lui, ils arrivent à changer de sujet, à mimer la normalité.

Mais le portrait a ravivé le _quelque chose _que Dean ne peut éteindre.

/

« Et maintenant ? »

La voix résonne étrangement dans la pièce vide. Les voix n'ont jamais le même son lorsque l'on est seul. En face, l'image de Dean dans le miroir hausse les épaules. Parler avec son reflet lui fait du bien, l'aide à mieux voir en lui-même.

Dean insiste : « On fait quoi ? »

Le reflet semble réfléchir, profondément, puis lève la main à la hauteur de son visage et redresse deux doigts.

« Deux choix », traduit Dean.

On a toujours deux choix.

/

Dean respire profondément avant d'entrer dans l'âtre. Il sait bien qu'il va faire une bêtise, mais il n'a tellement plus de prise sur lui-même qu'il ne peut s'en empêcher. Il lance la poudre dans les flammes et articule clairement, parce qu'il est trop tard pour les équivoques :

« Manoir Malefoy. »

Puis, il se jette au feu.

/

Les murs couverts de mépris, les tapis, les chaises, et le visage de Malefoy, encore du mépris, du mépris partout, jusqu'au bout de ses ongles. Malefoy lui crache son insolence au visage et Dean ne cille pas. De tous les Serpentards, c'est le seul qui ne l'a jamais impressionné, malgré son panache, malgré son arrogance. Peut-être parce qu'il se dévoilait trop. L'âme de Blaise, de Théodore, se creusaient dans le mystère et l'incompréhension. Leur force résidait dans leur imprévisibilité leur menace, dans leurs silences. Malefoy parlait trop, se vantait trop, il était un homme comme les autres, plus prétentieux sans doute, mais il ne méritait pas de catégorie à part.

« J'ai déjà dit aux Aurors que j'ignorais où ils étaient.

Je ne veux pas les dénoncer.

Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Dean voudrait lui crier la réponse par la tête, lui crier jusqu'à ce qu'il lui obéisse, jusqu'à ce qu'il le respecte au moins, il voudrait tellement, mais rien ne vient. Cette réponse, il ne la connait pas. Il aime Remy, il n'en doute pas. Avec lui, il n'a pas à se battre, ni à craindre les coups. Avec lui, il n'a rien à prouver. Mais les miettes d'un _quelque chose_ s'agitent dans son ventre. Il doit retrouver Blaise. Le revoir. Au moins une dernière fois. Le regarder comme un égal et lui dire : « Tu vois, tu me prenais pour de la merde, mais je vaux autant que toi. » C'est bête, mais il en en besoin, de l'approbation de Blaise, il se rend compte à présent qu'il en a toujours eu besoin.

« Hey, je veux juste retrouver Blaise. Et Nott par le fait même, parce que je sais qu'ils sont ensemble. Ou alors que Nott sait où se trouve Blaise.

Pour Théo, c'est Nott, mais Blaise lui a droit à l'honneur de se faire appeler par son prénom ? Intéressant.

La ferme Malefoy. Tu peux m'aider ou pas ?

Tu crois vraiment qu'ils étaient assez bêtes pour me dire où ils allaient ? »

Dean ne redoutait rien de plus que cela. Un espoir ténu l'avait conduit jusqu'ici malgré la honte de demander service à Malefoy. Il savait depuis le début que c'était sous-estimer les intelligences acérées des fugitifs. Cependant, ne rien tenter le détraquait.

La déception lui ronge la raison, il ne pense qu'à envoyer un dernier trait mordant, gratuit, par vengeance :

« Non, parce que si ça avait été le cas, tu les aurais déjà dénoncé pour te mettre dans les bonnes grâces des Aurors. »

L'insulte pâlit les joues de Malefoy. Il ne la connaît que trop bien, il est un traître parmi les héros de sa génération, un traître aux yeux de toute la société d'après-guerre. Et voilà qu'on insinue qu'il est un traître pour les seuls vrais amis qu'il n'ait jamais eu.

Dean ramasse les pans de sa cape et se dirige vers la porte. Ne remarque pas l'hésitation qui anime les gestes du propriétaire du manoir. Il entend juste à temps les mots qui le retiennent, ces mots qui hurlent que non, on lui a fait confiance, que Blaise et Théo ne le prenaient pas pour un traître, mais qu'ils avaient tort, parce qu'aujourd'hui il les dénonce :

« Je ne sais pas où ils sont, mais je peux les contacter. »

/

Les faîtes de tôle recueillent les rayons de la lune et les laissent couler jusque dans les gouttières métalliques qui bordent le rebord des toits. Les rayons basculent dans le tuyau de descente et dégouttent le long des hauts murs de pierres inégales que percent par endroit d'étroites fenêtres sombres. La lumière se déverse du coude de rejet aux pavés de la ruelle londonienne. Après ce long voyage, les rayons affaiblis avivent à peine le sol la nuit a peinte la venelle en nuance de gris.

Dean se sent mal à l'aise dans cet environnement monochrome. Il attend l'arrivée de Blaise, un ouragan dans le ventre, les mains moites. Il se répète que se défiler ne l'aidera pas. Son discours défile dans sa tête. Il demandera des nouvelles de Blaise pour accentuer le contraste entre sa pitoyable vie d'exilé et ses propres réussites professionnelles et personnelles. Oh, Dean lui jettera au visage que ce sont ses choix et son obscurantisme de Sang-Pur qui l'ont mené à la déchéance alors que lui, le pauvre Né-Moldu –pas si Né-Moldu que ça d'ailleurs–, s'élevait vers le succès.

Tout à sa réflexion, Dean néglige de guetter les bruits de pas. À vrai dire, il s'attendait plutôt au bruit caractéristique du transplanage pour lui indiquer l'arrivée de Blaise. Comme toujours, ce dernier est imprévisible.

« Alors, le gentil petit Gryffondor s'ennuyait du grand méchant serpent ? »

Dean sursaute, il sent déjà sa supériorité lui échapper. La rencontre commence mal. Il observe le menton haut, les sourcils arqués, la robe aux fioritures luxueuses et déclare :

« Tu n'as pas changé. »

C'est la vérité. Le même trou noir insondable, le gouffre béant qui aspire tout sur son chemin, qui gobe avidement l'estime de soi de Dean jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien.

Blaise garde le silence, un silence poisseux dans lequel Dean s'efforce en vain de ne pas s'engluer. Il se débat, engage les hostilités pour se donner une contenance :

« Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je suis parti aussi subitement, il y a quatre ans ?

Non.

Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je suis devenu ?

Non.

Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je voulais te voir aujourd'hui ?

Non. »

Un nuage voile la lune et la ruelle s'assombrit davantage. Blaise livre son explication en souriant : « Tu n'as jamais pu m'oublier. »

Dans sa colère, Dean a baissé sa garde, alors il n'a pas le temps de reculer la tête pour éviter le pire et les lèves de Blaise empoisonnent les siennes. Quand il le repousse, l'âme labourée par la violence de ses sentiments, l'autre lui siffle à l'oreille avec la même insolence que lorsqu'il avait dix-sept ans :

« Bien mieux que ton Moldu, non ? »

Au fond, Blaise sait tout de lui, de sa vie, il a fait ses recherches, bien sûr, et Dean n'a rien deviné. Dean, le pantin entre les doigts agiles et serpentards, l'imbécile aux espérances naïves. La fureur l'habite tout entier, il la laisse s'exprimer pour qu'elle ne le détruise pas :

« Tu crois que tu peux te moquer de moi ? Que je suis encore cet adolescent stupide que tu t'amusais à manipuler ? J'avais bien raison, tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi méprisant et orgueilleux ! »

Le rire de Blaise transperce la nuit, mais ne lui donne aucune couleur.

« À quoi t'attendais-tu ? Tu me détestes, mais je suis intègre, tu me détestes, et c'est justement pour cela. Alors déteste-moi. Je ne te crains pas, car je ne _me_ crains. Tout m'appartient en moi et quand je regarde dans le miroir, il ne me montre rien que je ne connaisse déjà. Je ne change pas puisque le changement provient de la remise en question : je ne suis que certitudes. Tu m'accuses de ce que je suis, parce que tu traînes encore le même problème que jadis, parce que tu doutes encore !

Non ! J'ai trouvé qui je suis, je le sais maintenant ! » se défend Dean et s'il l'avait dit quelques minutes plutôt il n'aurait pas menti, il pensait le savoir.

Seulement, ses convictions viennent de voler en éclat sous l'impact des paroles de Blaise. Il n'y comprend plus rien, l'angoisse, la vieille angoisse se réveille, elle dormait sous la couche d'illusion, elle veillait et maintenant, elle recouvre la rage et l'indignation.

Impitoyable, Blaise enchaîne :

« Thomas, tu me crois ici pour recevoir tes insultes ? Tu attends des excuses peut-être ? Ou espères-tu encore me faire plier, rêves-tu encore que je m'incline devant toi ? J'ai quitté l'Angleterre pour ne m'abaisser devant aucun maître. J'ai vécu dans plus de pays que tu n'en as visité, j'ai connu le ciel infini et les routes sans destination, la beauté de ce que tu n'as jamais imaginé et les délices de l'homme qui a dompté la liberté. Tu voudrais m'asservir, toi, pauvre imbécile insignifiant et sans volonté ? Ta naïveté me révolte.

Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ? »

Le silence diffère d'auparavant. Dean le perçoit. Perçoit cette mince fissure dans l'assurance de son dissident, perçoit –est-ce possible ?– l'hésitation, le doute, la crainte presque. Tout à coup, la réponse lui apparait clairement.

« Tu es venu pour moi. Pour me faire réaliser. Pour m'aider.

T'aider ? ricane Blaise. J'ai l'air de distribuer les bonnes actions, peut-être ? »

Cependant, son ironie ne colmate pas la brèche. Dean sait qu'il a raison, que derrière cette arrogance se dissimule quelque chose de plus beau. Que malgré toutes les affirmations, la confusion n'a épargné personne, tout comme la guerre.

Ils se taisent. Longtemps. Comme si une entente venait d'être signée dans leur animosité mutuelle. Ils se taisent, se respirent l'un l'autre. Ne se touche pas.

La lune argente la ruelle sombre, une brise fraîche et neuve la parcoure.

« Viens avec moi.

Où ?

Rejoindre Théodore. Toi, moi, Théo, et le monde devant nous. Oublie le reste, tu en as envie, je le sais. Viens. »

La proposition est sérieuse.

Dans une autre vie, Dean les aurait rejoints. Qu'importe si c'était tordu ou indécent, qu'importe. Il n'aurait pas eu trop de quatre mains sur son corps et de deux mystères à élucider.

Au fond, Blaise et Théodore n'était rien d'autre que cette partie de lui-même qu'il n'acceptait pas. Les rejoindre signifiait nier un peu plus longtemps, se détruire quelques années encore. Dean est las, il se rappelle qu'il a deux choix, qu'on a toujours deux choix, alors il dit « non » d'une voix forte et Blaise sourit avant de transplaner. Un sourire fier et satisfait, car ce n'était qu'un test, un test réussi.

Le vent emporte le _quelque chose_ et tout ce qu'il représente. Loin.


End file.
